Be A Kid Again
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Madison and Maxine are still feeling awkward at the Mansion and the aliens want to help them out. How will it go? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. Sequel coming soon! :)


**Another great story from guestsurprise, who owns Madison, Maxine, and Cassie. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and gave guestsurprise full permission to use her. :)**

* * *

 **Be A Kid Again**

Both girls stared in confusion as Rachel and Rook were playing with their kids in the pool and having the time of their lives. Rachel looked over her shoulder and beckoned the twins to join them.

"Come on over!" She called.

Maxine looked at Madison and then both gently put their hands up to politely decline.

"Oh, come now…come join us," Rook coaxed playfully.

"Do you know how to…play?" Madison whispered to Maxine.

"Not really. I haven't played with anyone in forever." Maxine replied. Both girls kept to themselves so they knew very little about the new games and what kids liked to play.

"Come on, you two," Rachel said, now leaning on the edge of the pool, but both girls politely declined once more and walked back inside. Now worried, Rachel turned back to Rook.

"I know they live here now honey, but they act as if they don't belong here. We know they do, but they still don't interact with anyone other than each other. They are still even a bit shy around Upgrade and Shelby."

"Give them time. They have gone through a lot." Rook replied gently.

"I know, honey, but it's not just that. It's the fact that I want them to open up. They're still kids and I think they need to interact more with us." Rachel said, now falling into thought.

"You're thinking about some kind of tickle fight, aren't you?" Rook chuckled.

"Yes. But I have a small dilemma. Maxine isn't ticklish at all according to Madison. Madison is very ticklish now that we've given her a bit of the tickle formula. Now we need to do the same to Maxine."

"Sounds like a plan. But we also have another small issue." Rachel said, somewhat worried.

"What?"

"I overheard that Madison is scared to death of cats and Maxine is scared of dinosaurs. Apparently, she saw a horror movie about dinosaurs years ago and it scared her to death. But only the twins know each other's fears. I overheard them talking it the other day. Neither girl will talk about their fears to anyone."

"But now you know huh?" Rook smiled.

"Yes, I do." Rachel grinned.

"But I would like to help Madison overcome her fear of me and maybe Humungousaur and his brother can help Maxine." Rook suggested.

"Sounds great! But I think we should wait before Madison meets Rath! He may freak her out beyond repair." Rachel said.

"I agree." Rook nodded.

"Okay, both girls will be going for a walk later on. You and Humungousaur can meet them then."

"Okay, but be sure to give Maxine the tickle formula somehow beforehand. If she isn't ticklish, they won't have a way to calm her down."

"Okay."

 _A few hours later…_

"I'm ready for dinner," Madison grinned.

"Me too. I'm still feeling a bit weird here. I know we have a new mom and dad, but I just feel weird." Maxine said, now feeling a bit out of place.

Meanwhile, Rook was watching them from the bushes. He slowly made his way out and saw Madison gasp in shock. His cat-like ears and face scared her and she began to back up in terror. Even though she had seen him before, he looked scarier at night. Maxine was in shock and didn't move at all.

"Alright, now calm down, you two," he said, approaching them slowly. "It is alright. I am not going to harm you."

"RUN!" Madison said, now grabbing Maxine's arm and running fast back towards the mansion. Rook chuckled a bit and began running after them. In truth, he liked chasing his nieces and tickling them to help them to overcome their fears.

Meanwhile, almost back at the mansion, Madison and Maxine were almost there when they ran into something a bit hard.  
"Hmm? Hey," A deep voice said smoothly. Both girls slowly looked up and saw a large bulk look over its' shoulder and stare at the girls with its green eyes. "And who are you two?"

"GAAAAAAHHHH!" Maxine said in horror, now turning and running the other way, making the creature look at them in confusion as both girls stumbled and ran off.

"Was it something I said?" It chuckled. The creature was really Humungousaur and he was gently laying in the grass, having s'mores with Cassie and some of the others. When Rook caught up to him, he explained about the girls and who they were. "I see. Well, why don't we catch them and bring them back here? I haven't tickled one of the younger ones for a while," The large dinosaur chuckled. Rook smiled too, but then his eyes widened in horror! "Rook? What is it?"

"Maxine! She isn't ticklish and that's how we calm down the younger ones! Rachel wasn't able to give her any of the tickle formula yet!"

"Oh, no. Well, we better hurry before they run away!" The alien dinosaur said in concern.

"Where were they headed?" Rachel said, now hurrying up beside them after hearing the girls' cries from the house.

"I think they are headed to their old house." Rook said, now seeing where the footprints led.

"Okay, I think Maxine is headed for the backyard of their house and Madison is headed for the inside. We need to capture them and bring them back to the mansion," Rook said, now heading that way and Humungousaur followed.

"Okay, and when we get there, let's split up. I can handle Maxine and you take Madison. When we've caught them, we can bring them back to the mansion. I just hate to think how she will react when she meets my brother." Humungousaur laughed.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Do you want to do the sequel, Goldie? :)**

 **To guestsurprise: Yes, please! :) Also, VinnieStokerLover had a request for you. She was hoping you could do a story where Melody is stuck in bat form and she meets the TMNT when she breaks her wing. And could you do a story where Megan meets Chromastone? With lots of chasing and tickles? Could you do these, pretty please? :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
